We destined to explode
by Abuela Simpson-Wentz
Summary: Mio,asiste a una academia para chicas llamada "Nightgray Institute". Tendrá muchos problemas y entre ellos se encuentra el Amor. No sabe de quien esta enamorada. Mio no es la unica prota de la historia. Enjoy!.


Tema: Romance/Frienship/Drama/Suspense

Anime: K-on/Pandora Hearts

Novela:We destined to explode

Capitulo 1: "¿Un encuentro inesperado?"

Autores: Abuela Simpson-Wentz, Lisa13origliasso

* * *

"¿Un encuentro inesperado?"

Dos personas corriendo al ritmo de los latidos frenéticos de sus corazones. Una chica corriendo en dirección contraria en la que se hallaba su mejor amigo.

Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos grises, cubriendo su pálido rostro. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse varias veces, pero ya no importaba ¿cierto? Esta vez su amigo se había excedido en sus bromas y ya no iba a aguantar una humillación más.

Un chico rubio corría por el simple hecho que le hacía sentirse bien, le gustaba la sensación de quedarse sin aliento, de cómo el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Escuchaba sus canciones favoritas, mientras las tarareaba tal vez un poco alto ya que la gente que pasaba a su alrededor lo observaban con curiosidad. Disfruto de cómo la brisa revolvía su cabellera rubia, alzó la vista hacia el cielo azul soltando un suspiro.

Tan sumidos en sus pensamientos se encontraban ambos que no se dieron cuenta de la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Se escucho un ruido sordo y ambos cayeron al suelo. El fue el primero en recuperarse del impacto y como todo buen caballero la ayudó a levantarse, la chica agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Eh? Discúlpame, es que estaba muy distraído y no me di cuenta por donde iba …- Fue interrumpido por la chica y al momento en que ella alzo la vista se perdió en aquellos ojos grises que lo cautivaron por su misterio y al mismo tiempo la candidez que toda chica posee.

-No te preocupes, además la que debería de disculparse s-s-so-y y-y-y-yo-murmuró la chica notablemente ruborizada, agacho la cabeza y la levanto de nuevo, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa. "Sus ojos son tan bonitos, un verde intenso, se me hacen familiares".

El se rascó la cabeza un tanto incómodo por la situación y porque ya no podía ocultar el rubor que había en sus mejillas. Soltó un suspiro y hablo con voz suave:

-Bueno creo que debería presentarme, me llamo Oz, Oz Vessalius. Mucho gusto- le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Y-yo M-me llamo Mio Akiyama, un placer- no podía dejar de tartamudear pero era tan fácil perder en aquellos ojos seductores. Le correspondió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Que te parece si te recompenso de alguna manera-Añadió con una voz madura- Te compraré un helado ¿Qué te parece?-Sonrió divertido ante la expresión que tenia Mio, como petrificada.

-Es que…..tengo cosas…..que- no acabo de formular la frase, ya que el muchacho rubio la tomo de la mano y comenzaba a correr, ella se dejó llevar, se le hacía fácil confiar en ese chico aunque solo lo había conocido hace un momento. Eso la hizo frenar en seco, el se sorprendió.

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa Mio?- Pregunto confundido.

-Es que no te conozco, además tengo cosas que hacer-dijo y comenzó a darse la vuelta.

-Espera, no te vayas- dijo con voz suplicante- Yo invito, además así podremos conocernos.-agregó - No te hare daño- Mio soltó una risita tranquila, ante el tono infantil con el que dijo la última frase.

-Está bien, está bien. Solo por que tu invitas- Sonrió. Cada vez se le hacía más fácil estar con este chico desconocido. Volteo y vio ocultos sus ojos bajo la espesa mata de pelo rubia. Le pareció ver que estaba ruborizado. Rio entre dientes, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con muchos chicos ya que iba a un colegio de señoritas, pero este le cayó realmente bien.

Desde lejos un chico de cabello castaño y ojos de color ámbar, observaba la escena, divertido. "Mio si que tiene suerte con los chicos, creo que espiar no hará nada de daño jajajaja". Siguió a la joven pareja, y tan distraído estaba en esa labor que no se dio cuenta y casi choca con un joven que se veía varios años mayor, probablemente debido a su estatura.

-Oye, ten más cuidado….- El chico abrió mucho los ojos al reconocerlo y soltó una sonora carcajada- eh? Ritsu, no te habría reconocido, ¿Has engordado?- continuo riéndose.

-jajajajajaja Que simpático- gruñó- Espera espera- murmuró con preocupación.

El chico dejo de reírse al ver su expresión y preguntó-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué tienes en su cabeza?- preguntó asustado

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo?- tocándose la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Es tu cabello – murmuró aliviado- Menos mal, creí que eran…..-Conteniéndose la risa- ALGAS- Estallando por fin- jajajajaja tu cara no tiene precio jajajajaja-retorciendose.

-j a j a j a Chistosito- ahora era él, el que estaba molesto. Se iba a dar la vuelta. Cuando Ritsu lo tomó del brazo.

-jajajajaja ya perdón jajajaja- aún seguía riendo, tallándose un poco los ojos- Además tu empezaste- dijo haciendo un puchero, al ver que el chico seguía enojado. Hizo una reverencia y dijo con legítima vergüenza- Perdona Gilbert no quería hacerte enojar.

- Bah! No te preocupes, ocurre todo el tiempo- Conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Está bien. Cuéntame que haces por estos lugares eh? ¿Buscando novia o algo así?- dijo Ritsu desviando la atención hacia una tienda.

-Es que quede de verme con un amigo por aquí, se supone que nos veríamos en la estación de tren hace media hora, pero al parecer no pudo venir, así que decidí dar un paseo- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

Ritsu fingía que dormía, por lo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Gilbert.

-Perdón, Perdón.-dijo frotándose la herida.

-Y tú ¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo él un poco más calmado.

-Pues estaba con una amiga, con Mio ¿Te acuerdas de ella?- Gilbert asintió con la cabeza- Pero le hice una broma y se enojo, así que la fui a buscar y así fue como te encontré a ti.

-Ummmm – Gilbert volteo hacia un lado, y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Ahí está, pero ¿con quién está?, me dejó ¿por una chica?- gruñó.

-Así que eres celoso jajajaja- se burló Ritsu- ¿Quién es tu amigo?- Señaló a Oz y Ritsu abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo al ver la expresión en su rostro. - Es que esta con mi amiga- dijo asombrado- si que hacen bonita pareja- dijo un poco más bajo, pero lo suficiente alto como para que Gilbert escuchara, cosa que lo hizo merecer otro golpe en su cabeza.

- ¿Puedes dejar de molestar un rato?- dijo ofendido.

-Por supuesto que no, está en mi naturaleza- esto lo dijo con una mueca burlona.

Entonces se dio vuelta para observar a la pareja. Su amiga era una chica muy bonita, ya que era alta y blanca, con cabello negro lacio y muy largo, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Unos ojos grises, y una figura delgada que muchas chicas matarían por tener. Suspiró y sonrió hacia sus adentros. Ellos habían sido amigos desde que eran muy pequeños, y sabía de sobra que Mio era muy tímida y que no tenia muchos amigos amigos hombres, aparte de el, ya que les tenia miedo, y el era el que la protegía; lo cual lo hacia sentirse muy orgulloso. Como si fuera el noble caballero de una princesa.

Su acompañante no era muy alto, ya que era un poco más bajo que ella, pero era atractivo, tenía una rubia cabellera algo revuelta que le daba un toque algo extravagante. También era muy delgado pero a travez de la camisa que llevaba se podía observar la musculatura definida. Lo observó un rato más y se fijó en sus ojos, que eran lo más atrayente de él. De un color verde tan brillante que de cierta manera recordaba a un dia soleado ¿ok? Tenia que admitir que pensaba de una manera extraña, pero también parecían albergar una tristeza que sabia ocultar muy bien con la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su amiga.

Soltó un suspiro suave y desvió la mirada. Estaba alegre por su amiga y esperaba que con esa distracción olvidara el motivo de su enfado.

Trasladó su vista desde el suelo hasta su acompañante. Gilbert Nightgray. Hijo de una familia más o menos acomodada, se conocían desde que eran pequeños aunque Gilbert era más grande. Puesto que el tenía 16 y Gilbert 19. Lo observo con más atención. Su amigo tenia mucho éxito con las niñas. Con tez blanca que combinaba perfectamente con su mata de pelo negra, en ese momento revuelta por el viento que la hacía mecerse de un lado al otro. Sus ojos de un color difícil de definir, era un poco parecido al de sus propios ojos solo que con un toque de verde. Era muy alto de 1.80 m. Jugaba basquetbol, y una musculatura propia de los deportistas. Estaba vestido con unos pantalones entubados negros y una camisa blanca. Era sumamente serio.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- lo dijo con un tono sarcástico que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Eh? no, nada. Estaba pensando- Al ver la expresión de su acompañante, añadió- No te burles, yo también pienso.

-Está bien, mira, se están moviendo- comenzó a seguir a la pareja.

- Espera, yo no creo que sea buena idea-Murmuró rascándose la cabeza. Aunque al poco rato el también los estaba siguiendo.

Observó su reflejo en la ventana. Si bien no era tan alto como Gilbert, tampoco era tan pequeño como su amigo. Era varios centímetros mas alto que Mio. Tenia el cabello castaño, un poco largo aunque no tanto como Gil, tan revuelto como Oz, usaba diadema deportiva, ya que no le gustaba practicar soccer con el flequillo. Era un deportista nato, asi que era un poco musculoso. Llevaba una sudadera amarilla, su favorita,y unas bermudas café claro.

Su estomago gruñó, indicándole que ya era tarde y que tenía que regresar a casa. Se despidió de Gilbert y echo un último vistazo a la pareja. Soltó una risa más tranquila "Mañana tendrá que contarme todo".

Gilbert por otro lado no quitaba el ojo de encima, suspiró, al igual que Ritsu se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y que no debía de seguir haciendo eso. Soltó otro suspiro y camino de regreso a su casa.

Al otro de la calle, una pareja de chicos reían tranquilamente.

Mio hecho una mirada a su celular, le había un mensaje de Ritsu disculpándose, apretó los dientes y decidió perdonarlo, por lo que solo le contestó "IDIOTA". Se dio cuenta de la hora, ya era muy tarde, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido pero aun no quería irse, suspiró.

Oz no dejaba de ver a la chica que tenía enfrente, nunca había conocido a una chica de ese estilo. Sonrió, estaba muy a gusto con ella. No sabía porque pero había llegado a su mente la canción de Nothing on u de B.o.B "Beautiful Girls…". Se ruborizó, en qué demonios estaba pensando.

-Oye Oz, disculpa pero esteeemmm- al parecer el chico no la escuchaba- Oz, Oz ¿Estás bien? – Pareció darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando y se ruborizo.- Tengo que irme o mi mamá me matará, ya es muy tarde.

-Eh? ¿Qué? – volvió a la realidad y vio su reloj, en verdad era tarde, también lo regañarían.

- Bueno, hasta la otra, Oz- Se despidió con una linda sonrisa, Mio. Oz sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Si, Adiós- La chica se había ido corriendo, tardaron varios minutos antes de que reaccionará y se fuera del lugar.

Mio Akiyama, ese nombre no le dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza. Caminó con la cabeza baja hacia su casa escuchando la canción de: Juste Way You Are de Bruno Mars. Maldición si que era cursi. Soltó una risotada, provocando que varias miradas se posaran en él.


End file.
